The present invention relates to a multilayer structure of a semiconductor integrated circuit device, countermeasures against crosstalks between power supply wirings and signal wirings, and countermeasures against noises transmitted through power supply wirings, and, more particularly, to an art effectively applicable to a semiconductor integrated circuit device including an analog signal processing unit.
As one of the measures for achieving higher degree of circuit integration or higher packaging density of semiconductor integrated circuit devices meeting demands for miniaturization of the devices, a multilayer wiring structure is coming into much use. Basically, the multilayer wiring structure is such that it has an insulating film placed over wiring patterns formed in the layer thereunder, contact holes made through the insulating film, and wirings in the next layer placed over the same.
In analog signal processing for video tape recorders, for example, it has been general practice to use two-chip structure, i.e., an LSI for processing the C signal (color signal) and an LSI for processing the Y signal (luminance signal). An example of having the C signal processing unit and the Y signal processing unit integrated on one chip is described in "Nikkei Electronics", No. 455 (Sep. 5, 1988), pp. 179-183, published by Nikkei-McGraw-Hill Corp.